Twas The Night Before Ilos
by Thellana
Summary: The course is set for Ilos, there's no going back now and there's something Liara T'soni needs to do.
1. A Push In The Right Direction

'Twas The Night Before Ilos

Chapter 1 - A Push In The Right Direction

The room behind the med bay was silent, save for the sound of footsteps. Liara T'soni paces the small space nervously. She'd done the research, she'd watched videos of a lewd nature thanks to her extranet searches and curious nature but none of it helped as she keeps stopping herself from leaving the confines of her room. The asari slumps into her chair with a defeated sigh, she knows this could all go very wrong, she knows she'd regret not going to see Shepard for what could realistically be the last time. They were a few hours away from Ilos at best and the more time she sat and pondered her situation was time spent not in Shepard's company. She looks to the door which is keeping her prisoner and something inside her gives her the last push she needs. Almost leaping from her chair she marches through the door with renewed vigour, only to be stopped by the voice of Karin Chakwas.

"Hello, Liara. Going somewhere?" Karin asks with genuine interest.

The asari stops and considers the question. She can't lie to the human doctor and as she realises the silence between them growing awkward she answers honestly "I would like to see Shepard."

"I see" says Chakwas, her thumb and forefinger rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "I believe she'd be in her cabin at this hour. Her way of coping with the gravity of this whole situation, I'd wager."

"I should leave her be then" the asari says as she hangs her head dejectedly.

"My dear girl, do you not remember what I said to you when you wanted to find the commander last time?" Karin can't help a smile as she sees the asari nod. "I said that our commander wouldn't turn you of all people away, didn't I?"

Liara nods shyly "Yes. But this time...I want to confide something more in her."

Chakwas regards the young archaeologist with a motherly gaze, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder "Liara. I am sure whatever it is you wish to ask the commander she will listen with both ears, you are important to her and I am certain you know that."

"Karin, I have never been so sure of a decision in my life, but I am scared that I will mess it up." Liara lets out a long drawn-out sigh.

"I can guess where this is going, Liara. I would imagine the commander to be racking her brain right about now, wondering just what she should do. You should show the initiative. Show Shepard you are serious." Karin rubs the asari's shoulder and gives her a friendly push toward the Med-bay door.

Liara appears rejuvenated by Karin's advice and she once again heads for her destination. "Thank you, Karin. I appreciate it." she calls back as the door to the med-bay shuts.


	2. A Night To Remember

**A/N: I would like to point out that this chapter will contain lovemaking between two women, if this is not to your taste feel free to skip it. It is my own interpretation of the scene before Ilos.**

* * *

'Twas The Night Before Ilos

Chapter 2 - A Night To Remember

Sophie Shepard paces her cabin anxiously, looking to the door each time as if willing it to admit the person that has been occupying her thoughts since they'd stolen the Normandy and plotted their course for Ilos. Then it happens. A soft knock at first, but that's all Sophie needs as she eagerly calls out "Come in". The door opens and admits Liara T'soni. The archaeologist looks beautiful to Sophie and momentarily she is unable to find her words, thankfully Liara speaks first.

"Sophie. I am not disturbing you, am I?" asks the asari, breaking the ice.

"No, not at all. I was thinking about you, actually." admits the commander.

"I was thinking about you, too. And what we are about to face." Liara's gaze meets Sophie's and both women can't help the small smiles on their faces. "I do not know what will happen on Ilos and I hope we stop Saren, of course, but a part of me feels we are already too late." Liara takes a tentative step forward as she continues to speak. "These could be our last moments and it is time to be completely honest with each other."

"Liara, are you sure about this? You said you wanted to wait." says Sophie.

"I have never been more sure of a decision in my life. Will you join with me, Sophie, allow our minds and bodies to unite?"

"Just show me what to do." replies the commander.

Liara's hands gently cup Shepard's face and she eagerly pulls the human woman into a passionate kiss, surprising even herself as their lips meet. Sophie wraps her arms around Liara, one hand on the small of her back, the other resting on the nape of her neck. The kiss continues and grows deeper, even as Shepard is working on the zipper of Liara's green and white lab outfit.

Liara breaks the kiss to breath, but Sophie doesn't seem to slow down, focusing her kisses on the asari's neck and earning the sweetest of moans from Liara. "Goddess.." is all the young archaeologist can manage as her clothing pools at her feet, leaving her naked and suddenly very self-conscious of her body. "Sophie..." she mutters, but there's no answer as the human's lust blocks all rational thought. "Sophie..." she tries again, this time pulling away with a little difficulty. There's a frown of disappointment as Shepard is stopped, but it vanishes as she spots the blushing asari.

"Hey...are you okay?" starts Sophie carefully, her hand rubbing the back of her neck nervously "Shit.. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No.. not at all." says Liara reassuringly "I have never been in this position before." she adds timidly as her head dips.

"Liara, you are beautiful." states Sophie confidently, she steps toward the asari and coaxes her chin upward so their eyes meet. "Would it help if I did this?"

"What are you-..." there's no time for Liara to finish as she watches Sophie very quickly strip off her Alliance casual wear and the underwear beneath it.

Liara can't help but look for the differences between their bodies, the most obvious being that Sophie's doesn't have patterns of scales in places and is much more defined and athletic, the other being her centre which has a strip of red hair just above it.

"Everything okay, Liara? You can do more than stare, you know?" Sophie says, interrupting the curious asari's train of thought.

"Oh, right. Forgive me...I was noting the differences..." Liara admits nervously.

"Once a scientist, always a scientist, right?" teases Sophie as she wraps her arms around the asari, pulling them as close as possible and picking up where she left off. Kissing along Liara's neck earning soft moans from her as blue hands bury themselves in red hair.

"By the Goddess, Sophie..." starts the archaeologist "maybe we should.. move to the bed?" she finishes as her breath becomes ragged and her knees weaken under Sophie's onslaught of kisses.

Sophie straightens up and looks to Liara with a smile as she finds her hand with her own, leading her to the bed. The human woman lies down and Liara lies beside her. Their lips meeting in a chaste kiss. "Alright, now what?" questions Sophie with a rather husky voice.

"Would you let me.. do that in depth study now?" asks Liara nervously, unsure of how else to word what she wants to do. Her right hand idly touching the commander's well toned abdomen.

"Ah..sure." says Sophie with a sharp breath. "I'll behave." she adds as she rolls onto her back, folding her arms behind her head, then laying on her hands. Sophie doesn't usually make herself this vulnerable, but she wants Liara to learn as much as possible. Liara looks over Shepard's impressive body several times as she decides what to do. Her hands gently cup both of the human's breasts, earning a soft moan from the woman. Liara wonders if she's already doing something wrong, but sees nothing but a smile on Sophie's face. She continues, softly kneading the Spectre's breasts as her thumbs discover her nipples, making small circles to harden them to a point. Liara can't help but enjoy the sounds the powerful Spectre is making.

"Fuck..So good." is all Sophie can say as her breasts and nipples are teased by Liara. The human is having a hard time keeping herself under control. "Li..here, let me help.." the human brings one hand to guide one of Liara's down to her core. "Try there.." she adds, resting on both hands again.

Liara glides that hand over Sophie's folds and the sharp intake of breath that follows causes the asari to pause briefly as her own desire rushes through her, she continues to explore the layers of Sophie's centre, until she hits a rather sensitive place which causes Sophie to arch her back off of the bed and yell out "Ah! Fuck, Liara, that's my clit."

"I am sorry!" starts the Asari, her hand pulling away in shock.

"It's okay, don't stop. I just didn't expect you to find it so soon." Shepard smiles and kisses the asari's forehead. "I want this, Li..please."

Liara continues to pleasure Sophie's clit with her thumb as she slides two fingers inside of her, she'd seen how to on the many videos from the extranet. The resulting moan of pleasure and bucking of hips allays the asari's worries of having hurt Shepard. "Sophie.. can I meld with you?" asks Liara, the nod she sees is all it takes. Beautiful blue eyes turn obsidian and meet with Sophie's baby blues. "Embrace Eternity" speaks Liara softly. There's no resistance from Sophie's already receptive mind and it doesn't take long for Liara to find the love and affection that Shepard has for her.

 _"Sophie..I had no idea you felt this strongly."_ sends Liara over their meld. It causes a slight spike of panic in Sophie as the human hears the asari in her mind _"It's alright..we can speak over the meld. Relax."_ the panic fades.

 _"Liara? Can you hear me?"_ sends Sophie with an air of uncertainty.

 _"Yes. Of course."_ starts Liara, her fingers still working to pleasure the human on the physical level. Over the meld however, Liara can feel that pleasure reflected in her azure.

 _"Li.. this is so much more intense than the other melds."_ Sophie notices, her moans occupying the air of her cabin.

 _"Those melds were direct, I was looking for specific things and I was careful not to look where I was not welcome. Here however I can see everything that makes you, you. I can see your memories of Elysium, the uncertainty about Ilos, and most obviously.. your love and affection."_

Liara's fingers and thumb are working faster now to bring Sophie to her breaking point. Both women moan over the meld as Shepard's pleasure is mirrored in Liara. _"Li.. I'm close. Please."_ Liara hears the human's plea and can certainly feel the rising orgasm getting closer over their meld. She wastes no time now, her finger strokes becoming precise as she knows just exactly where to aim thanks to the meld. There's a final cry from both women as Sophie reaches a powerful orgasm but the meld causes that orgasm to tear through Liara too, causing both of their bodies to buck against the mattress. Liara carefully withdraws her fingers, and then gently from Sophie's mind.

"By the Goddess, Sophie. That was amazing." says Liara as sits up in the bed. Her breathing returning to a normal pace.

"You were amazing." states Sophie, also sitting upright.

There's no time to enjoy the moment though as the comm. crackles to life, Joker's voice sounding over it "Five minutes ETA to the Mu Relay." Both women slide out of bed and pick up their clothing, dressing themselves in a timely manner.

"Well, we had better go. Duty calls and we should not keep Joker waiting." states Liara. Both women leave the cabin and head to the Bridge, very aware that the fate of the galaxy will be decided in the next few hours.


End file.
